Révèle tout tes secrets
by Shugo-Sarah-x3
Summary: Sarah et ses cousines se voient dans l'obligation d'assister à une fête rassemblant toute leur famille pour l'anniversaire de leur arrière-arrière grand-mère. La soirée commençait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un léger imprévu vienne gâcher la fête. Entre prise de tête et secret de famille pas net, nos héroïnes préférées n'ont pas fini d'en baver. Entendre des voix n'est jamais bon signe.
1. Prologue

Bonjour ! C'est ma toute première fiction sur le site ! Soyez indulgent.  
Evidemment j'ai déjà posté ailleurs :)  
Et laisser moi au moins un review pour me dire si je ne vais pas droit dans le mur ~ ce serait cool

**Titre** : Révèle tout tes secrets !  
**Auteur** : Shugo-Sarah-x3  
**Rating** : T  
**Genre** : Humour/Aventure/Famille et Romance plus tard ~  
**Disclamer** : Tout est à JKR sauf la famille Chromes et quelques autres personnages.  
**Résumé** : Le jour de l'anniversaire de leur arrière-arrière-grand-mère, Sarah et ses cousines se voient dans l'obligation d'assister à une fête rassemblant toute leur famille, qu'elles ne connaissent que très peu. Dans le gigantesque manoir des Chromes, la soirée commençait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un léger imprévu vienne gâcher la fête. Entre boissons alcoolisées spécialement fait maison et secret de famille pas net, nos héroïnes préférées n'ont pas fini d'en baver. «_Entendre des voix n'est jamais bon signe_.»

**_Prologue_**

* * *

Une nuit de pleines lunes, le sang sera versé, le jour où seront réunis tous ceux concernés par la prophétie.  
Seras alors libéré ce qui a été jusqu'alors... _enfoui au plus profond de l'être_...

Département des Mystères - Salle des prophéties.

* * *

_Vendredi 7 décembre, 1996_

- Passons maintenant aux prévisions météo. De nombreuses averses orageuses seront à prévoir dans tout le Royaume-Uni cette semaine.

Confortablement installée sur le canapé du salon, Yasmine feuilletait d'un air désintéressé un magazine de mode datant du mois dernier, qui traînait sur la table basse. À ses pieds, dormait Toby le chien de la famille, ou plus précisément le chien d'Hind. Son corps athlétique se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration et son oreille trouée cachée la partie gauche de son museau . Il avait le pelage blanc et deux tâches marron contournaient ses yeux noirs. Grâce à sa queue coupée et ses oreilles en bouton, il était facile de devinait la race de ce petit chien, Toby était un magnifique Jack Russell Terrier.  
Yasmine jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui indiquait 7,30 pm et ce remis à survoler les pages de ça revus.

- Demain soir, la lune sera pleine, normalement il n'y aura exceptionnellement pas de précipitations...

La voix de la présentatrice météo se fit lointaine dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Ses yeux se posèrent soudainement sur la dernière page, celle consacrée aux horoscopes. Jamais elle ne s'était intéressée à tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'astrologie ou la voyance. Son truc à elle, c'était la médecine. Elle trouvait ridicules les personnes qui prétendaient croire aux superstitions ou à la magie. Des personnes qui n'avaient rien à faire de leur journée. Des personnes comme sa soeur.  
Tout de même curieuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son signe, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.  
Scorpion. "_**Mars et Vénus seront vos alliés cette année. Tant dans le plan du travail que dans celui des affinités. Vous saurez prendre les bonnes décisions aux bons moments, rien ne presse, patience est mère de toutes vertus. Votre famille s'agrandira au fil des jours, le moment est bien choisi pour penser à avoir des enfants.**_" N'importe quoi. _"**Du côté de vos finances, rien ne va plus, vous êtes dans le rouge. Surtout faites attention à ce que vous dépensez. Vos comptes seront tenus au centime près et vous saurez exactement où vous en êtes au niveau de vos dépenses et de la position de vos comptes en banque.**_" C'est un peu tard pour la mise en garde. "_**Vous ferez tourner la tête de tous les garçons qui auront le privilège de croiser votre regard. Attention à ne pas faire de jaloux...**_  
Le déclic de la porte d'entrée la fit sursauter, laissant s'échapper le magazine qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Faisant ainsi tressaillir le pauvre Toby qui après, s'être pris la revue en pleine gueule, se réfugia dans son panier. Ne prêtant aucune attention au chien, Yasmine fit glisser le magazine, d'un coup de pied, sous le canapé et se leva pour accueillir ses colocataires.

- Hey, vous en avez mis du temps ! Yasmine s'approcha des deux nouvelles venues, contourna la brune et alla verrouiller la porte d'entrée. Sarah, tu as sali l'entrée avec tes bottes, s'exclama-t-elle indignée.  
- Il y avait du monde chez Isaac, ça change des autres jours.  
- Ouais et tu ne devineras jamais, monsieur nous a fait une réduction pour notre fidélité. C'est bizarre je ne me souviens pas être allé à la pizzeria si souvent.  
- Je pense qu'on doit surtout remercier Hind, accompagnant son geste à la parole, Yasmine asséna une petite tape amicale sur les cheveux trempés de la plus jeune, qui fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Elle débarrassa ensuite les boîtes en carton des mains de cette dernière et alla les déposer sur le meuble de la cuisine.  
- Regarde-moi sa ! Une vraie piscine dehors, s'exclama Sarah, qui poussa, par la même occasion, un long soupir exaspéré devant l'état pitoyable de ses vêtements.

Après s'être débarrassée de son manteau mouillé et avoir enlevé ses bottes, Hind rejoignit sa cousine dans la cuisine. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux ébène en une parfaite queue-de-cheval haute et, sortis les boissons du sac en plastique que Sarah venait de poser sur le comptoir.

- Il paraît que ça va durer toute la semaine. Au fait, qu'avez-vous pris ?  
- Quatre fromages et Végétarienne pour Sirine, répondit la brune qui s'affala sur le fauteuil.  
- Ah ! Elle va être contente.  
- Où est-elle d'ailleurs ?  
- Sous la douche... maintenant que j'y pense ça va bientôt faire vingt minutes qu'elle y est enfermée.

Yasmine fronça les sourcils puis se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la porte de la petite salle d'eau qui se trouvait près de la cuisine et sans gêne se mit à marteler la porte de son poing.

- Sirine Capucine Marianne Rosewell. Je te préviens que si tu ne te dépêches pas de sortir de là dans la seconde qui suit, je défonce la porte et je te fais sortir par la peau des fesses, dit-elle les sourcils froncés, fatigué de devoir sans arrêt renouveler la même scène.

Un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre suivis d'objets métalliques. Elles se regardèrent, un sourcil relevé, puis une belle blonde aux yeux bleus sortis dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Accorde-moi deux petites minutes. Elle re-rentra aussi vite qu'elle était sortie et refit son apparition quelques secondes plus tard, refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière elle.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ? Demanda-t-elle vivement.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? Demanda Yasmine d'un air qui se voulait naturelle.  
- Figure-toi que je m'épilais, elle prit bien soin de détacher chaque syllabe histoire d'énerver encore plus sa soeur.  
- Je vois aussi que tu t'es lissé les cheveux, tu te prépares pour un mariage ou quoi .  
- Il y a quelque chose de mal au fait que je sois la seule à prendre soin de moi ? Sérieusement ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas occupé de tes sourcils, Yasmine ? Faudrait se dépêcher où tu risques de concurrencer Toby, ça commence à être la jungle là-haut, assura la blonde, un sourire innocent peint sur les lèvres.  
- Tu me cherches ? menaça l'ainé, les dit sourcils froncés.  
- Ok, pause ! intervint Hind qui se mit entre ses cousines, arrêtant de justesse le poing de la plus grande qui s'apprêtait à terminer sa course dans la figure de la belle blonde. Elle reçut même du soutien de la part de Toby qui aboyait à l'entente de son nom  
- Désolé d'interrompre cet échange passionné rempli d'amour fraternel, mais ça fait dix minutes qu'un pigeon toque à la fenêtre et le bruit de son bec contre le carreau commence sérieusement à m'agacer.

Elles se retournèrent, un sourcil relevé vers la brune qui avait assisté à l'échange depuis le début sans prendre la peine d'intervenir, trop occupé à s'exciter sur les touches de la télécommande, qui refusait de fonctionner.

- Et en plus de ça, l'orage a fait buguer la télé. On est coincé sur la chaîne météo, ajouta-t-elle la mâchoire serrée.

Sans se préoccuper d'elle, Yasmine se dirigea vers la fenêtre, contournant Toby qui continuait d'aboyer et l'ouvrit prudemment empêchant ainsi la pluie de s'immiscer à l'intérieur de leur appartement. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à travers celle-ci mais, mises à part les grosses gouttes de pluie qui s'abattaient sur la ville, il n'y avait ri...  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de refermer la fenêtre qu'un minuscule hibou au plumage noir de jais déboula dans le studio sans crier gare. Lui arrachant, par la même occasion, un cri de surprise. Yasmine referma aussitôt la fenêtre, malgré le vent qui cognait violemment contre la vitre avant de se retourner vers son agresseur, une lueur menaçante envahissait ses yeux. _Cet oiseau était piégé_.  
S'engagea alors une course-poursuite enflammée dans tout l'appartement, meubles, vases, chaises, tout y passa. Sous les yeux ébahis de ses cousines, de sa sœur et du pauvre Toby qui s'était caché derrière la porte, Yasmine sauta sur la table basse pour stopper l'oiseau qui lui fila, malgré ses efforts, entre les doigts. L'oiseau quant à lui poussait des cris -d'oiseau-, indigné qu'on lui ait réservé un tel accueil. Puis sans prêtait attention à ce qui se trouvait devant lui, le volatil s'écrabouilla contre la porte d'entrée, avant de tomber misérablement au sol, dans un "crac" sonore faisant apparaître une mine de dégoût sur les visages de celles qui ont été contraintes à suivre la scène.  
Un silence de mort suivi, les filles -sauf Yasmine- retinrent leur souffle face à la scène qui s'offrait à elles. L'oiseau avait-il rendu l'âme ? Confirmant être la plus courageuse du lot, Hind s'approcha tout doucement du volatil et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle aperçut l'oiseau reprendre vie entre ses mains.  
Maudissant le ciel d'avoir donné une deuxième chance à celui qui avait anéanti en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, toute une après-midi de ménage. Yasmine remarqua qu'il avait laissé tomber une feuille pendant sa chute. La retournant dans tous les sens, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une lettre.

- Venez voir ça, s'étonna Yasmine.

Sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait, les filles encerclèrent la blonde.

- Il y a même un cachet en forme de croix, remarqua cette dernière.  
- De qui ça vient ? Demanda Hind.  
- Il n'y a pas de nom, seulement notre adresse, confirma-t-elle.

Elle finit par ouvrir la lettre et la parcouru des yeux. En haut à droite était imprimée la date d'aujourd'hui, suivis d'un long texte au centre de la feuille. Le verso quant à lui, était vierge. Loin d'être patiente, Sirine lui arracha la lettre des mains, ignorant les menaces de mort de sa sœur et lis le petit texte à voix haute.

_Chère Hind,_  
_Je t'écris pour te prévenir tes cousines et toi que vous avez l'honneur d'être invités demain soir pour l'anniversaire de votre arrière-arrière-grand-mère, **Elizabeth Chromes**. La soirée se déroulera dans le manoir familial vers dix-neuf heures et une robe de soirée est plus qu'exigée. Je suis désolé de vous prévenir à la dernière minute, mais j'ai moi-même été misé au courant, pas plus tard qu'hier soir. Oh et interdiction de se défiler !_  
_En espérant vous voir d'ici-là._  
_Gros bisou, ta maman._

_Ps : Je me répète mais, interdiction de se défiler, je vous ai à l'œil !_

Un nouveau silence survint. Les quatre filles se regardèrent comme si on leur avait annoncé un décès. Puis finalement, ce fut Sirine qui brisa le silence.

- Quelqu'un a compris quelque chose . Demanda-t-elle en relisant la lettre une deuxième fois.  
- Maintenant on sait de qui vient la lettre, affirma Hind d'un hochement de tête.  
- Je ne savais même pas qu'on avait une arrière-arrière grand-mère, marmonna Sarah surprise par la nouvelle.  
- Il est écrit deux fois la phrase "interdiction de vous défiler", remarqua Yasmine, comme si elle avait peur de la réaction de cette Elizabeth, continua-t-elle.  
- Je ne veux pas critiquer ta mère Hind... mais c'est quoi le délire qu'elle a à envoyer des lettres par le biais d'un hibou, elle ne connaît pas la poste ou bien le téléphone ? Questionna Sarah plus que surprise par le comportement de sa tante.  
- Aucune idée, fut la seule réponse de sa cousine.  
- Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais il est hors de question que j'aille à cette soirée. J'ai déjà rendez-vous avec Jacob demain soir et...  
- Je le savais, cria Yasmine contente d'avoir pu démasquer sa soeur, voilà pourquoi tu mettais tant de temps dans la salle de bain. Voyant que sa soeur ne réagissait pas, elle poursuivit sur le même ton, rendez-vous ou pas, ça ne change rien tu nous accompagnes.  
- Quoi ? s'indigna Sirine. Mais on avait prévu cette soirée en amoureux depuis plus d'une semaine, s'exclama-t-elle plus que surprise par l'attitude coincée de sa soeur.  
- Ce n'est pas mon problème, Kathleen à bien préciser qu'on était obligé d'y aller.  
- Depuis quand tu suis les consignes au pied de la lettre ? Dit-elle légèrement surprise.  
- Mais depuis toujours très chère.

Hind lançait des regards de détresse en direction de Sarah qui lui confirma d'un signe de tête qu'elle avait compris. Quand Yasmine se mettait à utiliser des expressions soutenues, on savait d'avance que plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, quoi qu'on dise. Puis des étoiles illuminèrent les yeux de la belle blonde qui reçurent de pleins fouets comme une illumination.

- C'est bon j'ai compris, souffla-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres, c'est parce que je sors avec Jacob que tu m'interdis de le voir. Demanda-t-elle, triomphante d'avoir compris ce qui chiffonné sa soeur.

Effectivement, cette remarque eut pour effet de refroidir l'ambiance plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Les yeux de Yasmine lançaient à présent des éclairs espérant qu'ils puissent réellement toucher sa soeur. Sarah fit un pas en arrière. La raison pour laquelle Yasmine réagissait comme ça, s'avérait être la faute de Jacob, son ex-petit ami, qui après qu'ils aient rompu, est sorti avec sa soeur, Sirine. Yasmine n'avait jamais cautionné le fait qu'elle sorte avec lui, la mettant plus d'une fois en garde. Mais Sirine savait que le seul but de sa soeur était que Jacob lui revienne.  
Fatigué d'avoir vu cette scène se reproduire des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, Sarah se mit en travers des deux blondes et intima Sirine de ne plus rien ajouter, sous peine de laisser Yasmine l'attaquer. La brune en avait plus qu'assez que ce Jacob se mette en travers de ce qui habitait autrefois une lueur de fraternité entre les deux soeurs. On ne peut pas dire que Yasmine et Sirine aient été complices ou amies, une fois dans leur vie, à bien y réfléchir, elles ne l'ont jamais été. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elles ont toujours été en compétition pour tout et n'importe quoi, la dernière chose qui faisait qu'elles se battaient encore n'était autre que ce Jacob. Un gars que Sarah avait aperçu qu'une fois et qui ne s'avérait pas être si extraordinaire qu'il le prétendait. Elle lui avait même trouvé un surnom affectif dent de castor. Parce que oui ce gars ferait bien de prendre rendez-vous chez un dentiste.  
Admirant le courage de sa cousine, Hind s'asseya sur le canapé, la lettre de sa mère entre les mains, lettre qu'elle est parvenue, par on ne sait quel miracle, à sauver des griffes de Sirine, qui n'aurait pas hésité à la déchirer pendant l'affront. Elle fit un signe à son chien qui sortit de sa cachette et sauta sur ses genoux.  
Pendant que Yasmine reprenait ses esprits et que Sirine bût un verre d'eau, Hind relut une dernière fois la lettre pour elle-même. Puis elle aperçut une inscription au dos de la lettre. Inscription que sa cousine n'avait surement pas remarquée. Elle l'a lu à haute voix comme pour alerter ses cousines.

_PPS : ouvrez la porte d'entrée, une surprise vous y attend._

Elles se regardèrent toutes une dernière fois, puis Sirine prit les clefs sur la console et, sortie sur le palier de l'appartement. Elle refit son apparition, un gros paquet blanc à la main.

- C'était sur le paillasson, affirma-t-elle.

Regardant simultanément la lettre puis le paquet, puis la lettre et encore une fois, le paquet. Hind fut étonnée que ce qui puisse être écrit sur la lettre soit directement liées au paquet que tenait sa cousine. Consternée, elle tenta quand même une autre approche.

- C'est peut-être M. Lewis qui l'a laissé là, demanda-t-elle.  
- Quoi ? Lui nous faire un cadeau . Après les trois mois de loyer en retard, tu crois vraiment qu'il veut nous faire des cadeaux ? s'indigna Yasmine devant la naïveté de sa cousine.  
- Faites gaffe alors, c'est peut-être un cadeau empoisonné, tenta une nouvelle fois cette dernière, persuadée qu'il ne puisse s'agir d'un cadeau en rapport avec la lettre.  
- Laisse tomber, il tient trop à son argent, ça lui servirait à quoi de se débarrasser de nous. Fit remarquer Sarah.

Résignée face aux justifications de ses cousines, Hind demanda à Sirine de bien vouloir ouvrir le paquet pour être fixé une bonne fois pour toutes. Cette dernière ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, trop contente de pouvoir enfin servir à quelque chose. Elle posa tout doucement le paquet sur la table basse et l'ouvrit avec le plus de précautions possible, redoutant qu'il puisse vraiment y avoir une bombe ou un truc dans le genre de M. Lewis. Après tout, elle s'était moquée ouvertement de ses vieux mocassins rouges, alors il se vengeait. C'était un argument tout à fait plausible dans l'esprit de Sirine.  
Les minutes s'écoulèrent et Sirine finit enfin par soulever la boîte de carton qui empêchait d'accéder au véritable contenue du paquet. Devant les visages impatients de ses cousines, Sirine sortis un tissu bleu de la boîte, suivie d'un rouge, d'un rose et d'un blanc.

- Des robes de soirée, s'exclama-t-elle émerveillé devant tant de splendeur.  
- C... C'est de la soie. Demanda doucement Yasmine, comme si le seul fait de le crier haut et fort aller faire disparaitre toutes ces robes.

Sirine acquiesça, visiblement contente de voir que sa soeur partageait ses goûts pour la soie.

- Si ce paquet est vraiment lié à la lettre, je me demande comment il a atterri là, s'étonna Sarah, faisant redescendre tout le monde sur Terre.  
- Elle n'a pas tort et puis on n'a pas vu de paquet quand on est arrivé avec les pizzas tout à l'heure, expliqua à son tour Hind.  
- C'est peut-être ... de la magie ?

Elles se retournèrent toutes vers celle qui avait dit ça. Sirine recommencée avec ces histoires surnaturelles. Elles finirent toute par l'ignorer, peut-être par habitude, elles savaient que si elles lui répondaient, la discussion allait dérouter sur un débat qui durait toute la nuit. Ayant horreur d'être ainsi ignoré, Sirine ajouta de son habituelle petite voix innocente:

- Finalement je veux bien assister à cette soirée.  
- Ah, parce que tu pensais avoir le choix, dit Yasmine, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.  
- J'en connais une qui va passer sa nuit à tout ranger, fit remarquer Hind.

Puis elle s'avança vers le hibou qui avait été jusqu'à présent totalement négligé, ouvrit la fenêtre par laquelle il était entré et le relâcha dans la ville.

- Cet idiot d'hibou a fait ses besoins sur mon précieux parquet, se lamenta Yasmine.  
- C'est toi qui as ouvert, c'est toi qui nettoies, affirma la belle blonde sans éprouver la moindre compassion envers sa soeur. Bon, moi je vais prévenir Jacob que notre soirée est annulée. Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait, elle partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
- Et moi, je vais te donner un bon bain mon petit chien d'amour.

Hind quant à elle, se dirigea vers la salle de bain, son chien dans les bras, non sans lui montrer toute l'affection qu'elle lui éprouvait, le couvrant ainsi de multiples baisers et papouilles avant de s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau.  
Pour se consoler devant se tel excès de tendresse, Yasmine sortie une part de la pizza végétarienne de Sirine et se mit à mordre à pleines dents la pâte, qui à force d'avoir attendu, avait refroidi.  
Sarah quant à elle, la regarda faire, assise sur le fauteuil. Un haut-le-cœur ainsi qu'une boule s'était formé dans son estomac, l'empêchant ainsi de prendre part au dîner. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais tout ce cinéma lui avait coupé l'appétit.

- Et enfin, joyeux _Saint Elizabeth_, avait crié la présentatrice météo, laissant la place à son collègue.

Décidément cette journée est vraiment bizarre.

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 1 : L'anniversaire

**Merci aux quelques personnes qui ont pensé à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu ce chapitre, je tiens à signaler que je les entièrement réécris, oui parce que l'écriture à la premiére personne me dérangeais un peu :/ Et cette fois, je suis vraiment satisfaite de mon chapitre !**

**Titre**: Révèle tout tes secrets !

**Auteur **: Shugo-Sarah-x3

**Rating**: T

**Genre **: Humour/Aventure/Famille et Romance plus tard ~

**Disclamer**: Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf la digne famille Chromes tout droit sortie de mes petites cellules grises.

**Résumé **: Le jour de l'anniversaire de leur arrière-arrière-grand-mère, Sarah et ses cousines se voient dans l'obligation d'assister à une fête rassemblant toute leur famille, qu'elles ne connaissent que très peu. Dans le gigantesque manoir des Chromes, la soirée commençait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un léger imprévu vienne gâcher la fête. Entre boissons alcoolisées spécialement fait maison et secret de famille pas net, nos héroïnes préférées n'ont pas fini d'en baver. «Entendre des voix n'est jamais bon signe.»

_**Chapitre 1 : L'anniversaire**_

_Samedi 8 décembre, 1996_

- Aller bougez-vous. Papa arrive dans moins de cinq minutes, cria Yasmine les mains posées sur les hanches, agacées devant le manque de rapidité de ses cousines avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

- Deux secondes, intervint Hind, j'arrive pas à enfiler ce truc.

Elle sortit de sa chambre essoufflée, les joues rouges et les nerfs à vif. Dans sa main droite, se tenaient les restes d'un ravissant petit foulard en soie, autrefois beiges, mais qui avait mystérieusement viré au gris. Et dans la gauche, une magnifique paire d'escarpin blanc, dont l'un des talons semblait déjà être en mauvais état. Quant à la robe prune qu'elle portait, elle était légèrement froissée au niveau du bas mais ne semblait pas avoir été aussi amoché que le reste.

Hind savait parfaitement l'état dans lequel étaient ses cheveux mais ne fit rien pour arranger sa coiffure, au lieu de ça elle préféra s'affaler sur le canapé gris et une fois bien installé, elle poussa un gros soupir à fendre l'âme.

Comme s'il avait compris qu'elle avait besoin de compagnie, Toby sauta sur les genoux de sa maîtresse et frotta énergiquement son museau contre cette dernière. Hind caressa son chien, reconnaissante. Elle aimait qu'il prenne ainsi soin d'elle. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle se disait que jamais elle ne pourrait se séparer de lui, excepté ce soir. Oui car ce soir elle avait été invité à un repas de famille de dernière minute mais malheureusement pour elle, on avait encore oublié d'inviter ce pauvre Toby et Rachel était absente pour la soirée.

- Je reviendrais vite, ne t'inquiète pas mon chien, lui souffla-t-elle.

- Hind ! Ne laisse pas cet intrus malodorant poser son infâme postérieur sur ta magnifique robe en soie !

Hind soupira une nouvelle fois. Et comme si une force supérieure avait décidé de faire de cette soirée un enfer pour la brune, l'arrivée d'une charmante tornade blonde lui arracha un nouveau soupir rempli d'exaspération. Elle venait tout juste de sortir vainqueur d'un combat des plus intenses contre un adversaire redoutable -la robe- pour le bien de tous, qu'on daigne la laisser se reposer un peu, mince !

Sirine se posta devant le canapé où était négligement affalé sa cousine depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes. Elle la considéra quelques secondes mais la place du canidé sur les genoux de sa maitresse l'empêcha de bien voir.

- Toi là, dégage ! Fit-elle à l'adresse du chien qui se retient de ne pas lui sauter à la figure.

Maintenant qu'elle lui faisait vraiment face, Sirine dévisagea plus tranquillement sa cousine et ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia au plus haut point. Ses cheveux étaient dans un état lamentable et elle n'avait même pas prit soin de se maquiller ce qui laissait transparaître de monstrueuses cernes et d'abominables rougeurs. Et encore, le pire resté la robe.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué... ? S'indigna Sirine.

- Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas de ma faute, murmura Hind contrariée.

- Ce magnifique foulard a été réduit en miettes et le talon de cet escarpin menace de se briser d'une seconde à l'autre et bien sûr tu penses que je vais croire que ce n'est pas de ta faute ? répondit-elle irrité devant son manque de sincérité.

- Bah...tenta vainement Hind.

- Il n'était pas beige au début ? Questionna la blonde arrachant le pauvre foulard des mains de sa tortionnaire.

- Peut-être bien... finit-elle par répondre sèchement.

Persuadée qu'elle en avait déjà trop vu, Sirine se dit qu'elle pouvait en aucun cas laisser passer cet affront, il était temps pour elle d'intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, aller debout !

_**xoxo**_

Enfermée dans la salle de bain, Yasmine reboucha le tube de mascara et le rangea dans la petite pochette noire de sa soeur. Ni vu ni connu, elle lui piqua un peu de fard à paupière et mit une touche de fond de teint pour masquer ses petits boutons. _Comment Sirine faisait-elle pour avoir toujours une belle peau ?_ Yasmine sorti le contenu de la pochette et étala un par un les objets sur le lavabo. Elle tomba par hasard sur un petit flacon doré qui portait une inscription en argent sur le côté "**traitement acné, pour en finir avec les boutons**". _Tiens ça va m'être utile ça. _

Après s'être légèrement parfumé, toujours en ayant soin de remettre à leur exacte position les objets qu'elle avait empruntés à sa charmante soeur, Yasmine décida de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la salle d'eau en commençant tout d'abord par nettoyer le lavabo, puis vint le miroir, suivit du sol -_avec une serviette_- et enfin la baignoire.

Comme le pensé beaucoup de gens, Yasmine n'était pas maniaque loin de là ! Seulement elle n'aimait pas voir le désordre et la poussière s'introduire chez elle et elle devait admettre que nettoyer l'aider à évacuer son stresse. D'après elle, chaque être normalement constitué se sentirait automatiquement bien dans un endroit propre et rangé. C'était connu, on respire beaucoup mieux quand chaque objet est à sa place. Yasmine ne savait plus de qui venait cette citation, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle respecte cet homme, si s'en était un.

Absorbée par son travail, la blonde décida de ne pas intervenir lorsqu'elle entendit de nombreux cris provenir de la salle à manger. Jusqu'au moment où elle s'attaqua au plus grand mur de la salle d'eau, elle perçut une série d'aboiements de plus en plus fort suivis d'une horde d'injures. À bout de nerfs cette fois, Yasmine fut finalement contrainte à abandonner son éponge dans le lavabo pour aller voir ce que fabriquaient sa cousine et sa soeur depuis tout à l'heure.

- Vous pouvez pas faire plus de bruit ? Aboya Yasmine en ouvrant brusquement la porte coulissante de la salle d'eau. Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Cria-t-elle à l'adresse des deux filles.

Les deux filles en question tournèrent la tête vers l'ainée qui visiblement attendait une réponse clair, nette et précise. Hind profita de cette occasion pour se libérer des griffes de Sirine et courut se cacher derrière la blonde.

- Cette cinglée a failli me crever l'oeil ! S'indigna-t-elle.

- Je te signale qu'il faut souffrir pour être belle et que si tu ne passais pas ton temps à gigoter j'aurais fini depuis longtemps ! Se défendit l'autre.

Yasmine poussa un énième soupir, épuisé face au comportement puéril des deux filles. Elle venait à peine de trouver le moyen de faire fuir son stresse qu'il revenait déjà au galop.

L'ainée regarda l'heure depuis l'écran de son portable, puis anxieuse, repassa un dernier coup de brosse sur sa splendide robe bleu électrique tout en vérifiant une dernière fois que ses cheveux étaient en ordre. Satisfaite, elle ordonna aux deux filles de bien verrouiller les fenêtres comme lui avait toujours conseillé de faire son père.

_Ledit père qui avait déjà une bonne vingtaine de minutes de retard._

- Bon toi et toi, dit-elle en montrant du doigt Hind et Sirine, vous allez me ranger ce bazar et finir de vous préparer dans le calme et le SILENCE ! Quant à toi ! Clama-t-elle cette fois en fixant Toby, tu files dans la chambre et que je ne t'entends plus aboyer sinon tu auras affaire à moi, est-ce que c'est clair ?!

Elle suivit de près Toby jusque dans la chambre d'Hind et Sirine avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Cette fois, Hind se sentit obligée d'intervenir devant la mine toute tristounette de son chien.

- Mais arrêter de vous acharner sur lui !

- Je n'ai pas envie que nos voisins se plaignent une fois de plus dû bouquant qu'il fait, contredit Yasmine lasse.

- Une minute, intervint Sirine qui était resté calme jusqu'à présent, je connais cette odeur...

Puis elle s'avança vers sa soeur qui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- J'en connais une qui m'a piqué mon parfum et mon mascara à ce que je vois. Ah et aussi mon gloss. Attends t'as aussi mis mon fond de teint ?! Non mais ça va, tu ne veux pas que je te donne mon apparence aussi ? Quoique, même avec un bon médecin il te sera difficile d'égaler une personne telle que moi, rajouta-t-elle tout en s'admirant dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

- Ça va les chevilles ?

- Au fait pourquoi il y a une éponge dans le lavabo ? C'est crade.

- _Je suis là. _

Après s'être assurée d'avoir bien verrouillé la porte d'entrée, qui lui prit plus de temps que prévu au vu du défaut de fabrication de cette dernière, Sarah s'avança d'un pas enjoué vers ses cousines, faisant ainsi virevolter la somptueuse robe noir et blanche bustier qu'elle avait choisi de porter. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres.

- Pas trop tôt. Alors ? Demanda Yasmine hésitante.

- Eh bien, j'ai fais comme tu m'as dit et M. Lewis à accepter de nous laisser un délai de deux jours maximum pour lui payer le loyer.

- C'est tout ce que t'as récolté ? Deux jours ! S'emporta l'ainée exaspérée.

- C'est déjà bien qu'elle ait été la seule d'entre nous assez courageuse pour aller le voir. Et puis deux jours venant de M. Lewis est une offre généreuse... ce qui est bizarre d'ailleurs, défendit Hind songeuse.

- Il doit s'être trouvé une petite amie, proposa Sirine.

- Tu crois que c'est Mme Appelstein, celle qui habite au rez-de-chaussée ? Continua l'autre.

- Quoi ! Cette vielle chouette ? S'étonna la blonde, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui trouve de gracieux mais ça ne doit pas être le gros grain de beauté qu'elle passe son temps à se peindre sur la figure.

- T'as oublié le double menton et la liposuccion...

- Bon ça va, on a compris ! Gronda Yasmine. Et toi, enlève-moi ce sourire goguenard ça en devient agaçant, aboya-t-elle à l'adresse de la brune, avant de retourner faire ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux c'est-à-dire vérifier que la vaisselle soit proprement nettoyée.

Sirine passa devant sa cousine qui souriait toujours en enroulant gracieusement une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds autour de son doigt, sûrement pour se donner un style, puis elle prit place sur le fauteuil miteux de la mini-salle à manger et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Elle passa son bras nu autour de ses frêles épaules et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- Alors, c'est le beau Lucas qui te met dans cet état ?

- ...Q-qui ça ? Demanda Sarah évitant soigneusement le regard insistant de sa cousine.

- Je t'en prie pas de ça avec moi, lui souffla-t-elle un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

- Bon ok... peut-être un peu, répondit-elle peu convaincante, je l'ai croisé au deuxième étage et il m'a fait un sourire.

- De qui vous parlez ? Demanda Hind qui essayait désespérément de se faire toute maigre espérant ainsi pouvoir rentrer dans le minuscule canapé.

- De Lucas, susurra Sirine.

- Le beau brun qui habite l'étage en dessous ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi, t'en connais d'autres ?

- Bah oui... il y a ce vieux monsieur sourd au rez-de-chaussée, vous savez, celui qu'arrête pas de se plaindre que mon Toby fasse trop de bruit. C'est normal qu'il soit bruyant, c'est un chien ! Et il est censé être sourd, ça ne devrait pas lui poser de problèmes ! Ajouta-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Hind, arrête de toujours tout ramener à toi, soupira la blonde.

- Je crois que tu me confonds avec une autre personne, rétorqua-t-elle, les lèvres pincées dans une moue de dédain.

- Vas-y je t'en prie, dévoile le fond de ta pensée, ordonna-t-elle la mâchoire serrée.

Voyant l'orage arrivé, Sarah s'extirpa rapidement du vieux fauteuil en cuir, qui en vrai ne peut contenir plus de deux personnes, et comme elle s'en doutait, Hind n'attendit pas longtemps avant de cracher ses quatre vérités au visage de sa cousine. Une fois de plus.

_«- Je pense que t'as très bien compris de qui je voulais parler. Tu sais, cette même personne qui n'arrête pas de lancer discrètement des sourires aguicheurs, en espérant qu'on ne les pas remarquait, à ce même Lucas qui fait craquer Sarah depuis des années, estimant que c'est parce qu'on est une blonde aux yeux bleus et qu'on a la chance de s'épiler les sourcils quatre fois par jour, qu'on peut se permettre de faire des avances à tout ce qui bouge. Oh et n'oublions pas qu'en plus, cette personne sort déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors tu as finalement trouvé de qui je parlais, Sirine ? »_ Insista cette dernière si près de la blonde qu'on ne pouvait échapper à son haleine mentholée.

Ne faisant aucun effort pour les calmer sachant pertinemment que ça ne servirait strictement à rien, Sarah se dirigea en clopinant vers la salle de bain.

_«- Oui bah moi au moins j'ai déjà embrassé une autre personne que mon chien. De toute façon je les toujours dit, tu finiras vieille fille, même pas capable de porter de temps en temps des jupes ou se passer un coup de crayon sans se plaindre. Il a fallu que tu as mère te menace pour que tu daignes enfin porter autre chose qu'un vieux jogging délavé. Mais même avec ça, tu ne comprends toujours pas qu'il faut penser à remonter la fermeture éclair une fois la robe enfilée. Chérie, je vois le bout de ton étiquette de soutien-gorge qui dépasse.»_

Sarah avait été tellement chamboulé juste après que Lucas les saluait, il y a dix minutes de cela, qu'elle avait oublié de faire attention à la planche défectueuse en bois caché en haut des marches de l'escalier. M. Lewis n'avait jamais voulu la faire réparer, comme quoi elle était là avant leur existence et qu'elle faisait partie intégrante de l'immeuble depuis sa création. Enfin tout un charabia de propriétaire, pour éviter au vieillard de dépenser un centime.

_«- Et t'attendais quoi pour me le dire ? Tu te crois intelligente peut-être ! » _S'emporta Hind.

À la suite de quoi, cette non-vigilance lui avait coûté un pied foulé, une douloureuse éraflure dans la jambe gauche et un horrible mal de crâne. Heureusement que personne n'a assisté à la remarquable chute qu'elle avait effectuée avant de rentrer dans l'appartement. Ça aurait surement valu un _dix _dans un concours de gamelle.

Elle ouvrit un des nombreux tiroirs de la salle d'eau et en sortit une pommade qu'elle appliqua par la suite sur sa cheville blessée, elle prit ensuite un pansement et du désinfectant pour son pied qui avait pris un sacré coup.

Heureusement que sa robe y avait échappé.

- Au fait je viens de me souvenir que ça fait un bout de temps maintenant que Chris nous attend en bas, déclara la brune.

- Quoi ! Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ? S'effara Yasmine qui était sorti en trombe de la cuisine.

- Je viens de te le dire, j'ai oublié, répondit Sarah sans vraiment prendre conscience d'avoir oublié une information capitale.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de toutes les jeter hors de l'appartement, sous les protestations d'Hind et Sirine qui n'avait pas fini de se disputer. Dans la précipitation, Sarah n'eut pas le temps de remettre correctement son talon, emportant la pommade avec elle. Hind, quant à elle, eut juste assez de temps pour crier à son chien que s'il avait faim, il pouvait se servir dans les placards...

Et après un dernier regard noir en direction de la planche défectueuse, elles sortirent de l'immeuble en prenant bien soin d'éviter de croiser le propriétaire.

_**xoxo**_

- Papa aurait pu monter nous chercher, marmonna Yasmine frémissant devant la fraicheur du soir, plutôt que de te prévenir.

- Je pense pas qu'il a très envie de retester la solidité des lieux, se défendit Sarah.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, il est très bien notre appart, riposta la blonde.

- La dernière fois qu'il est venu, il a fait un énorme trou dans le plancher rien qu'en marchant dessus. J'ai dû supplier des jours, à genoux, M. Lewis pour qu'il veuille bien appeler un réparateur. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des palpitations aux jambes, intervint Hind.

- Et après ça, on a eu le droit à l'habituel long monologue dont lui seul a le secret, sur les dangers d'une maison pas résistante, repris nonchalamment Sirine.

- C'est de sa faute si ses gestes sont trop brusques, intervint une fois de plus Yasmine.

- On comprend maintenant de qui tu tiens, fit remarquer Hind.

- Mais mis à part le plancher, il n'y a rien qui cloche, insista la blonde.

- Ouais... enfin si on oublie le fait qu'on ne peut pas planter de clous dans le mur, par peur de le voir s'effondrer, assura Hind.

- Sans oublier qu'il faut quand même dix bonnes minutes pour arriver à ouvrir et fermer la porte d'entrée, rajouta Sarah.

- Oh et le fait qu'on ne possède plus le privilège, après une violente dispute, de claquer les portes comme bon nous semble, expliqua Sirine une lueur nostalgique dans le regard.

- Et puis faut avouer que le parquet ne supporte qu'un poids au minimum...repris doucement Hind.

- Ok c'est quoi le message que vous voulez faire passer ? Déménager ? Hors de question !Cria-t-elle une étincelle menaçante dans les yeux. Je veux bien admettre que notre appartement n'a rien d'un château, continua-t-elle, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé qui s'accordait avec notre budget. Et puis on doit être plus reconnaissante envers M. Lewis, après tout il a bien voulu nous louer son appartement, même si c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très... _Papa _!

Appuyer sur sa vieil Austin Allegro grise, Chris leur fit signe un sourire aux lèvres, avant que sa première fille ne se jette dans ses bras, suivis de sa deuxième princesse, pendant qu'Hind attendait patiemment son tour. Mais contrairement aux deux blondes, elle ne se contenta que d'une simple poignée de main et d'un sourire. Sarah, elle, l'avait déjà salué en descendant voir le concierge quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Quelle coïncidence, fit-il une fois les embrassades finies.

- Un problème ? Demanda Yasmine en replaçant une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

- Non, c'est juste que vous portez exactement les robes respectives que chacune de vos mères a choisies pour vous. Des robes qui définissent bien votre caractère.

Voyant que personne ne comprenait, il reprit.

- Sarah tu as choisi la noire et blanche qui représente en soie les couleurs du yin et du yang, montrant ainsi ton côté lunatique et une certaine complétude. Ta robe est bustier, ce qui signifie qu'aucune bretelle ne la retiens, les bretelles peuvent aussi être vues comme étant tes piliers, tu montres ainsi que tu n'as besoin de l'aide de personne pour avancer dans la vie. Fait attention tout de même, ton indépendance pourrait se retourner contre toi. Yasmine, le bleu électrique, qui est partagé entre le bleu qui est un représentant de la lumière et cette nuance d'acier qui montre que tu restes quelqu'un d'intouchable. Hind, le beige simule la laine et donc la douceur, qui indique ton extrême gentillesse et ta loyauté. La déchirure en forme d'éclair sur le bas de ta robe, montre aussi ton courage et ta maladresse. Et enfin, Sirine... tu as choisi du rouge qui est aussi connu sous le nom de _robuste _en latin et qui est un dérivé de robur, signifiant « _robuste, fort, résistant, solide _» mais qui reste aussi la couleur de la tentation. En plus d'être rouge, ta robe est courte... rien d'autre à ajouter de ce côté.

Elles restèrent toutes les quatre bouche bée devant ce qui semblait être une étude sur les robes, les couleurs et les matières. Ayant mis exactement quinze secondes à éclaircir ce qui au départ demeuré être du charabia, Chris a transformé petit à petit son explication en un exposé complet et détaillé. Bien que certaines de ses remarques semblent être un peu trop tirées par les cheveux au gout des filles.

- Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça...s'inquiéta Sirine.

- Ouais... moi je les choisis juste parce que je la trouvais jolie cette robe... fit remarquer Hind.

- Et en ce qui concerne Hind, elle n'a juste pas fait attention en descendant les escaliers. Elle a marché sur sa robe et s'est retenue à la rambarde. D'ailleurs, je l'ai rattrapée avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. C'est plutôt à moi que devrait revenir le terme de « _courageuse _», s'exclama Yasmine non sans montrer une certaine fierté.

Remarquant qu'elles avaient cessé de lui prêter attention et que Yasmine s'était à nouveau lancé dans l'épique récit de comment elle avait héroïquement sauvé sa cousine d'une mort effroyable, Chris en profita pour avoir un petit moment tranquille avec sa conscience de père. Il fixa longuement sa deuxième fille, qui félicitait sans grand intérêt sa soeur pour son acte de bravoure, avant d'ajouter d'un air qui se voulait autoritaire.

- Je pense que tu devrais prendre ma veste, je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid.

Il enleva rapidement la veste marron mocca de son costume à rayure pour ensuite la tendre à sa fille. Sirine le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou, enfin, qui oserait mélanger du marron mocca et du rouge alizarine ? Ces deux couleurs sont contraires aux lois de la mode, son père devrait le savoir, pour quelqu'un qui s'y connais tellement bien en signification de couleur.

Puis après avoir regardé une dernière fois son géniteur pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis, ce qui était une cause perdue d'avance, Sirine fut obligé d'accepter la veste et l'enfila à ses dépens avant de regarder ses cousines avec son air le plus désespéré.

Papa Christopher venait une fois de plus de protéger sa fille chérie, contre d'éventuelles attaques d'hormones masculines en pleines ébullitions.

- Elle est super ta veste papa, se sentit-elle obligé d'ajouter s'efforçant de sourire.

- Contente qu'elle te plaise ma princesse.

- Tu ne risques pas d'attraper froid comme ça ? Tenta tout de même cette dernière.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu as un père solide, répondit-il fièrement avant de monter dans la voiture du côté conducteur.

Sirine se retourna vers ses cousines et sa grande soeur, une expression menaçante sur le visage, leur dissuadant d'ajouter quoi que soit, sauf si certaines d'entre elles auraient des tendances suicidaires et trouverait amusant d'être jeté du haut de Big Ben. Puis avant de monter dans la voiture, elle ajouta doucement :

- J'ai l'air stupide !

- Ça change pas des autres jours, lui avait gentiment répondu Hind.

Heureusement cette dernière n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la remarque de la suicidaire, puisque Chris ordonnait à tout le monde de monter dans la voiture s'ils ne voulaient pas arriver en retard.

Sarah se dépêcha aussitôt de s'installer à l'arrière, à la suite d'Hind qui fit cette fois bien attention à ne pas trop abîmer sa robe, pendant que Yasmine prenait place devant à côté de son géniteur. Puis une fois la dernière ceinture bouclée, Chris démarra la voiture.

_**xoxo**_

Le temps s'écoulait lentement et les premières gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent contre le pare-brise de la voiture, bien que la météo ait prédit que la soirée s'annoncerait calme.

Les yeux noisette de la brune se perdirent à travers l'horizon sombre qui s'offrait à perte de vue. Malgré les vitres teintées de la voiture on apercevait facilement le panneau lumineux au bord de la route qui indiquait qu'ils venaient de quitter la ville. Sarah resta quelques minutes le front collé contre la vitre glacé tout en écoutant les gouttes de pluie tomber.

Elle aurait pu s'endormir si Yasmine ne s'était pas engagé dans une lutte enragée contre le bouton de la radio, qu'apparemment elle s'était promis de gagner et qu'Hind ne cessait d'appeler à la maison espérant tomber sur Toby. Tous ces coups de fil finirent par exaspérer la brune qui ne comprenait plus l'attitude de sa cousine ces derniers temps, qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait ? Qu'il décroche le téléphone et qu'il lui dise que oui tout allait bien pour lui et qu'en ce moment même il regarde une émission téléréalité sur les chiens albinos de Grande-Bretagne, et que bien sûr il lui promettrait d'enregistrer le programme si elle se montrait coopérative et qu'elle lui achetait un os ? Franchement, n'importe quoi...

Un immense cri de joie retenti dans la voiture. Apparemment Toby venait à l'instant même de décrocher le téléphone.

Sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Hind écrasa violemment son portable contre la joue de la jeune fille tout en lui criant joyeusement qu'il fallait qu'elle félicite son chien. Puis voyant qu'elle ne faisait aucun effort, elle reprit le portable et s'engagea dans une conversation animée à sens unique, avec son toutou qui aboyait de temps à autre pour montrer qu'il était toujours là.

Pour une fois, seule Sirine restait calme. Sarah pensait que l'histoire de la robe devait y être pour quelque chose. Évidemment ça ne voulait pas dire que la blonde changerait pour autant sa façon de s'habiller, loin de là, elle la connaissait depuis toujours et elle savait que quand son père aura le dos tourné elle recommencerait quoi qu'elles disent. Sarah était même sûre qu'elle serait prête à aller au lycée en bikini si on le lui autorisait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Yasmine trouva préférable d'éteindre la radio qui ne passait que des vieilleries selon elle. En vérité la blonde avait fini par casser le bouton à force de s'être acharnée dessus mais elle se garda bien d'en informer les autres. Elle se tourna vers son père qui n'avait pas quitté la route des yeux, puis constatant que la voiture était trop calme à son goût, elle engagea d'elle-même la conversation.

- Et sinon, il y aura qui a cette fameuse soirée ? Demanda-t-elle.

Christopher mit plusieurs minutes avant de lui répondre. Il passa minutieusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux noir de jais et se frotta rigoureusement le visage d'où on apercevait quelques rides et une barbe de trois jours. Puis finalement il leur annonça qu'il n'y aurait que des personnes proches telles que leurs parents, leurs grands-parents et bien sûr celle pour qui ils faisaient le déplacement, Elizabeth.

- Je te rappelle que ceux que tu appelles "proches" ne le sont pas forcément pour nous, lui rappela Yasmine.

- Vous apprendrez à les connaitre durant cette soirée. C'est un peu pour ça qu'elle vous à invité.

- Qui ça, _Elizabeth _? Demanda vivement Hind, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

- Elle-même.

- Comment ça ce fait qu'on en ait jamais entendu parler ? Poursuivi-elle sur un ton qui se voulait professionnel. _Arrière-arrière-grand-mère_. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on cache à sa famille. On devrait plutôt en être fière, continua-t-elle malicieusement.

Voyant que Chris ne lui répondait pas, Sarah poursuivit d'un air détaché.

- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Vous verrez tous ça avec elle en temps voulus. En attendant je me concentre mieux sur la route quand je conduis en silence, si ce n'est trop vous demander.

Et c'est sur cette note chaleureuse que se termina le reste du trajet.

_**xoxo**_

_Pof_

Sarah avait finalement réussi à s'endormir, appuyer contre l'inconfortable portière de l'Austin Allegro de son oncle, la bouche grande ouverte délicatement posée contre le carreau froid, quand une violente secousse frappa de plein fouet le véhicule qui vibra de tous les côtés. La brune dût se retenir de justesse au siège de devant pour éviter de se prendre un coup, malgré la ceinture de sécurité fermement attachée autour de la taille.

Le tremblement passé, elle jeta un regard inquiet à ses cousines pour voir si tout allé bien de leur côté, heureusement seule Sirine n'avait pas eu la même chance qu'elles et c'était prit le siège de sa soeur en pleine poire.

Tout en essayant de reprendre contenance, ayant l'esprit encore trop embrumait, Sarah sentit le moteur de la voiture vrombir intensément sous ses pieds alors que Chris s'engageait naturellement dans un chemin boueux rempli d'arbres et de buissons.

Sirine ne se fit pas prier pour hurler son mécontentement aux oreilles de tous en prenant bien soin de masser son nez encore endolori. Se souvenant qu'elle avait toujours la pommade avec elle, Sarah confia le tube de crème à sa cousine qui l'a remercia avant d'appliquer généreusement le contenue sur son nez.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda soudainement Yasmine.

- Nous sommes arrivés, affirma son père.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé, on était bien sur l'autoroute il y a quelques minutes ? Questionna-t-elle à nouveau.

Mais Chris ignora sa question comme il ignora toutes les autres questions qui suivirent. Sauf que contrairement à ce qu'il aurait espéré, papa Chris du faire face à une horde de questions plus pertinentes les unes que les autres de la part de sa grande fille chérie. Oui parce que quand Yasmine voulait savoir quelque chose elle ne lâchait pas prise. C'était en soi une qualité pour elle et un supplice pour les autres.

Tandis que Chris faisait face à sa deuxième fille qui venait de se lever pour avoir une meilleure vus de son nez dans le rétroviseur interne de la voiture, Hind s'aventura sous le siège poussiéreux de son oncle cherchant à taton son portable qui avait glissé de ses mains quelques minutes plus tôt à cause de la secousse. Une fois de plus elle mit à l'épreuve la ténacité de sa pauvre robe à qui l'on avait causé les pires maltraitances durant toute la soirée.

Cette fois Chris craqua, entre sa première fille qui l'assaillait de questions plus absurdes les unes que les autres et sa deuxième fille l'empêchaient de bien voir la route, il stoppa brusquement la voiture au milieu des arbres et ordonna à Sirine de se rasseoir si elle ne voulait pas finir le chemin à pied. Puis voyant qu'elle devenait raisonnable et qu'elle consentit à se rasseoir, il se tourna vers Yasmine se disant que pour elle la tâche allait être plus délicate.

Finalement il expliqua à tout le monde qu'il avait sûrement dû rouler sur un tronc d'arbre et que ce genre de chose lui était souvent arrivé auparavant. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré Yasmine ne se contenta pas de cette réponse et se remit à bombarder son père de question pendant que ce dernier redémarra la voiture, plus excédée que jamais.

Dehors, on pouvait entendre le bruit du vent se mêler au martellement de la pluie et aux hululements de plusieurs chouettes. Pendant que la voiture continuer d'avancer prudemment, Sarah aperçus à travers la vitre deux grands yeux jaunes cachés derrière un buisson la fixait vicieusement. Paniquée, elle alerta la personne la plus proche d'elle mais quand Hind s'approcha pour mieux voir, la bête avait disparu.

- _Très drôle_, lui dit-elle.

Quand le bois fut entièrement traversé, Chris arrêta la voiture devant un gigantesque portail en fer forgé. La brune remarqua aussitôt les deux autres voitures garées devant. Malgré la pluie, elle put discerner la petite voiture rouge de sa mère stationnées deux mètres plus loin. Elle avait hâte de la retrouver, ça faisait déjà plus de deux mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues entre les cours au lycée et le job d'infirmière d'Évangeline, sa mère, sans évoquer le fait que désormais elles n'habitent plus ensemble.

Pendant que Sarah ressassait de vieux souvenir, Chris retira vivement la clé de contact et éteignit les phares de la voiture. Un bras posé contre son dossier il regarda attentivement chacune des filles présente d'un air malicieux. Bizarrement elles surent immédiatement où il voulait en venir et Sirine, plus rapide que les trois autres, arrêta son père à temps pour le prévenir qu'il était hors de question qu'elle sorte de la voiture tant que la tempête ne serait pas passée. Mais malgré son obstination, elles furent quand même obligées de descendre du véhicule.

_**xoxo**_

Trempées jusqu'aux os, leurs chaussures totalement recouvertes de boue, Yasmine, Hind et Sarah pressèrent énergiquement Chris, telle des supporters devant un match de foot, pour qu'il se dépêche d'en finir avec le cadenas qui empêchait l'accès à la maison. Pendant que Sirine profitait du spectacle au chaud, tranquillement installé sur la banquette arrière de l'Austin Allegro.

Soudain Sarah se dit que finalement elles auraient pu rester auprès d'elle le temps que le portail soit ouvert. Et une fois ce dernier accessible, les filles se précipitèrent toutes sous le porche de la demeure, malgré la grande distance qui la séparait du portail.

Sirine, qui avait observait attentivement son père en découdre avec le cadenas, c'était précipitée hors de la voiture à une vitesse fulgurante et avait atteint le porche avant tout le monde. À ce moment-là elle avait remercié l'horrible veste de son père qui lui avait permis de garder ses cheveux parfaitement lissés aux secs.

Hind fut la dernière à atteindre l'abri. Une main posait contre le mur glacé et l'autre sur sa poitrine, elle mis longtemps à redonner un rythme normale à sa respiration saccadée. Sachant pertinemment qu'attendre que ça passe n'était pas la meilleure solution, elle sortit sa ventoline de son petit sac à main et la porta à ses lèvres pour calmer le début de sa crise d'asthme. Hind avait toujours eu des problèmes de santé depuis sa naissance. Elle avait appris à vivre avec et contrairement à ce qu'on pensait, elle ne s'en plaignait pas loin de là, après tout ça lui avait permis plusieurs fois de rater les cours de sport.

Retrouvant une respiration plus régulière, elle observa son reflet dans la porte vitrée qui lui faisait face. Elle ne le lui avouerait jamais mais Sirine avait fait du beau boulot. Ses cheveux ne partaient plus dans tous les sens, le mascara qu'elle lui avait mis ne coulé pas et le crayon pour lequel elles s'étaient battus rendait plutôt bien et faisait ressortir ses yeux bleu-vert. Il restait toujours le problème de la robe, bien que la déchirure sur le côté donné un certain style sauvage.

Yasmine jeta un bref coup d'oeil au paysage qui l'entourait avant de se dire que cet endroit était vraiment impressionnant. Un chemin fait uniquement de pierre rejoignait le portail et les escaliers qui menaient au porche. Deux gros piliers étaient positionnés de part et d'autre de l'abri et du lierre ornait les mus, faisant ainsi le tour des piliers dans une symétrie parfaite. Quant à la maison, elle faisait un peu penser aux anciennes maisons médiévales fabriquées en pierre.

Une clôture faisait le tour séparant ainsi le bois de la propriété, qui était sans doute une propriété privée, nul doute que ces gens faisaient partie de la haute société.

Sarah quant à elle, était partagé entre l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'un château, d'un hôtel de luxe ou d'un manoir avant de finalement optait pour le manoir qui lui paraissait plus logique. Si ces gens étaient vraiment sa famille, ça voudrait dire qu'elles aussi étaient riches ?

Pendant qu'elles attendaient patiemment dans le froid que quelqu'un daigne enfin leur ouvrir, Sirine eut la brillante idée de sonner à la porte. Puis après ce qui leur avait semblait être une éternité, des petits pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de cette dernière qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir laissant place à... Sarah tourna vivement la tête de droite à gauche mais ne vit personne.

Soudain, elle sentit Hind lui donner discrètement un coup de coude. Sarah la regarda incrédule puis la brune lui fit signe de regarder plus bas. Devant elles se tenait une toute, toute, toute petite personne. Sarah n'eut pas le temps de bien discerner les traits de la jeune fille, qu'elle leur fit un grand sourire avant de disparaitre derrière la porte donnant ainsi l'accès à la maison.

Sirine regarda sa cousine, une expression d'horreur peint sur le visage. Puis elle lui chuchota, pour que personne ne puisse entendre.

- Est-ce que tu as vu ses oreilles ?

Sarah eut juste le temps de lui répondre que non elle n'en avait pas eu le temps, qu'une dame blonde aux allures douairière vint à leur encontre. Elle ordonna à la jeune fille, toujours caché derrière la porte, de vite retourner en cuisine. _Une esclave _?

Sarah profita de cette occasion pour mieux prêter attention à la petite fille, comme lui avait conseillé Sirine quelques secondes plus tôt, mais à peine avait-elle tourné la tête en sa direction que la jeune fille avait déjà disparu.

- Mes chéries ! Ne rester pas dehors par ce temps, entrez.

Une fois au chaud, la femme enlaça une par une chacune des filles avant de leur attribuer à toute une serviette propre pour pouvoir se sécher. Pendant ce temps Sirine pût admirer la splendide robe pastel qu'elle portait. Elle lui allait à merveille, le tissu épousé parfaitement ses courbes fines et un châle encerclait ses frêles épaules. Yasmine décela même une pointe de jalousie de la part de sa soeur, qui redressait fièrement la tête, signe de dire qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire.

- Vous êtes toutes trempées, rajouta-t-elle consternée, j'avais pourtant prévenu cet imprudent de Christopher de prendre des parapluies au cas ou. Mais comme d'habitude, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Se souvenant que son père était encore dehors, sûrement en train de se battre pour refermer le portail, Yasmine passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Malgré la pluie qui n'en finissait plus et la nuit qui pointait déjà le bout de son nez, elle distingua tout de même la silhouette de son père au loin, qui comme elle le pensait était bien en train de se battre avec le fameux portail.

- _Salveo Malefic_...

- Papa tu viens ? Cria-t-elle à l'adresse de son père qui s'éternisait sous la pluie.

- J'arrive tout de suite, s'exclama ce dernier.

_**xoxo**_

Elles surent plus tard, que la femme qui les avait accueillis à bras ouverts était en réalité leur grand-mère maternelle. Elle les fit entrer, non sans d'abord les avoir débarrassés de leurs manteaux, dans le living-room. Sirine en profita pour enlever l'horrible veste de son père qui commençait à lui coller à la peau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? Avait clamé Marilyn quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de débarrasser la veste des épaules de sa petite fille. C'est d'un mauvais goût.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, avait répondu Sirine, échangeant ainsi un sourire complice avec la femme.

Au premier abord, le living-room semblait être un endroit calme et chaleureux. Les couleurs principales de la pièce étaient le rouge et l'argent. Au centre trôné une large table pouvant accueillir près d'une vingtaine de personnes tout au plus, recouverte d'une fine nappe blanche et de quelques chandelles par ci, par là. Un lustre était accroché juste au-dessus.

De petites bougies avaient été positionnées un peu partout sur les meubles, prét de bibelots et de cadres et un feu de cheminée avait été allumé pour l'occasion. Les rideaux étaient dégagés laissant filtrer le clair de lune à travers les fenêtres.

De nombreux portraits de jeunes femmes étaient accrochés sur les murs. Le plus imposant représentait une ravissante dame aux cheveux ondulés noir de jais, le visage hautain et le regard acéré. Accrochée au centre de la cheminée, elle faisait face aux personnes présentes dans la pièce, elle avait fière allure et aspirait le respect.

Sarah décrocha son regard du tableau et fit le tour de la pièce jusqu'à la cheminée. Elle tendit les bras au-dessus du feu et soupira d'aise quand la chaleur parcourut son corps. Puis elle le remarqua. Poser contre la cheminée elle vit ce qu'elle supposa être, à cause de sa forme, un autre tableau. Contrairement aux autres celui-ci était recouvert d'une vieille toile usagée.

Elle s'assura que personne ne lui prêtait attention pour soulever la toile tapissée de poussière. Sous cette dernière, elle entrevoyait le portrait d'une charmante jeune femme à la peau claire et aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés. Son regard n'était ni froid ni hautain, au contraire il était à la fois doux et fier. Elle était vraiment très belle.

Pendant un instant, Sarah eut le pressentiment que la jeune femme du portrait suivait son regard, mais pensant que c'était seulement un coup de son imagination elle le recouvra et partit rejoindre les autres.

_**xoxo**_

Marilyn se fit une joie de présenter son mari, Charles à ses petites filles. C'était un vieil homme assez costaud d'une cinquantaine d'années au plus, qui porté bien la barbe et la moustache. Il était un peu plus petit que sa femme, qui elle, avait des talons, ce qui lui donnait l'air encore plus sympathique.

Yasmine profita de l'occasion pour de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Il avait cette bonne humeur et ce dynamisme qu'elle aimait voir chez les plus âgés, bien que Charles ne soit pas vraiment quelqu'un qu'on pourrait considérer comme âgé. Tout comme sa femme quelques minutes plus tôt, il les prit chaleureusement, cette fois deux par deux, dans les bras, puis les laissa pour aller montrer sa collection de trophées à la blonde qui semblait ravie.

Sarah la regarda s'émerveiller sur chaque médaille qui lui présentait et se demanda si elle était sincère quant aux exclamations réjouissantes qu'elle poussait ou si elle faisait semblant de s'extasier pour gagner la sympathie du vieil homme. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Hind, qui comme elle, n'avait pas eu assez d'audace pour parvenir à sympathiser avec leurs grands-parents comme le faisait aisément les deux soeurs en ce moment.

Aussitôt les deux filles entendirent plusieurs pas se rapprocher précipitement et la voix familière d'une femme, qu'Hind reconnus appartenir à sa mère.

- J'ai entendu la sonnette, ce sont surement elles.

Aussitôt, Kathleen entra dans le salon, une expression enthousiaste peinte sur le visage, bientôt suivis par Richard.

- Pas si vite chérie, ta jambe n'est pas totalement guérie !

Puis à peine eurent-ils mis un pied dans le salon, qu'Hind se jeta sans aucune pudeur sur sa mère.

- J'ai dit doucement ! S'emporta Richard avant d'éloigner la fille de la mère.

Les nouvelles embrassades passé, Kathleen expliqua en long et en large comment elle avait malencontreusement trébuché dans les escaliers il y a trois jours de cela, expliquant pourquoi elle avait une attelle à la jambe droite. Yasmine ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur la maladresse de la mère et celle de la fille qui, quelques heures plus tôt, avait, elle aussi, failli se casser la jambe si elle ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps.

- Alors comment c'est passé le trajet ? Pas trop long ? Demanda Kathleen qui s'appuya sur l'épaule de son mari.

La rousse jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Chris qui lui confirma d'un signe de tête que tout c'était bien passé.

- Je suppose que vous devez avoir faim ! reprit-elle en les toisant du regard.

- Oh oui ! S'empressa de signaler Hind.

- On n'attend pas ma mère ? Demanda Sarah surprise.

- Elle ne va pas tarder à descendre en compagnie d'Aliénor. Elles aident Elizabeth à se préparer, affirma Kathleen.

Ils prirent tous placent autour de la table, Sirine à côté de Sarah et Yasmine en face de cette dernière pendant que Richard aidait sa femme à s'asseoir à côté de Marilyn. La rousse chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de son mari qui sortit de la pièce aussitôt.

- Alors comment avez-vous trouvé les robes ? Elles vous plaisent . Questionna Kathleen.

- On a eu quelques difficultés au départ mais... commença Hind.

- Elles sont magnifiques ! S'empressa de couper Sirine, tous comme ce château, rajouta-t-elle en souriant de plus belle.

- « _Château _» est un terme exagéré. Il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que d'un simple manoir familial, fit remarquer Marilyn sans aucune once d'humour dans la voix.

- Elle en parle comme s'il s'agissait d'une banale maison de campagne, chuchota Sarah à l'oreille de la blonde qui approuva discrètement d'un signe de tête.

- Bon je ferais mieux de rapporter les premiers plats en cuisine, ce sera plus prudent, s'exclama Charles avant de se lever de table et de disparaître à son tour dans une direction opposée à celle de son beau-fils.

- Ils comptent tous disparaître un par un ? Questionna Yasmine amusée. Au fait je me demandais, comment se fait-il que notre famille soit si... c'est le quoi le mot déjà ? Fit-elle mine de réfléchir. Ah oui ! « _Aisée _» et qu'on ne soit pas au courant ? Interrogea-t-elle perplexe.

Pour une étrange raison, tout le monde se tourna vers Chris qui venait à l'instant de s'étouffer avec son verre de vin. Le pauvre homme toussa tellement fort qu'il renversa un peu du liquide rouge sur la belle nappe qui prit alors une teinte rosée.

En parfaite lady, Kathleen aida son beau-frère en lui assénant un violent coup de poing dans les omoplates qui fit sursauter toute l'assemblée. La mère d'Hind pouvait parfois manquer de douceur.

- Oh ! Voilà Elizabeth ! Reprit vivement Chris en se levant d'un bond comme s'il avait été assis sur un porc épique.

Sans se préoccuper de la santé de son géniteur, Sirine fut la première à se lever, impatiente de rencontrer la fameuse Elizabeth. Elle vit Évangeline suivis de sa mère franchir le pas de la porte. Mais aucune trace d'Elizabeth.

Sarah se leva à son tour et s'approcha vivement de sa mère heureuse de la retrouver. Evangeline prit chaleureusement sa fille dans ses bras et la sublima sur le choix de sa robe. Puis elle contourna la brune pour aller embrasser ses nièces. Sarah ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique dans sa longue robe noire en dentelle.

Quoi qu'elle portait, cette femme avait toujours eu fière allure. Sarah se demandait même ce qu'elles avaient en commun. Oui parce que la mère et la fille étaient loin de se ressembler, l'une avait de longs cheveux noirs tandis que l'autre les avait plutôt mi-longs bruns et bouclés, l'une avait les yeux verts et l'autre les yeux noisette, et ainsi de suite. On lui avait même révélé qu'étant jeune sa mère avait eu des dizaines de prétendants tous aussi beaux et charmant les uns que les autres, mais qu'elle n'avait eu de yeux que pour son père, _Edward Macneel. _

Maintenant qu'il était mort, il y a déjà treize ans, Evangeline s'efforçait de reprendre le cours de sa vie en bossant toujours plus. Devant son entourage elle souriait et paraissait heureuse et le reste du temps elle travaillait dans un hôpital dans l'espoir de sauver plus de vies. La veuve n'avait jamais vraiment pu faire le deuil de son mari et n'avait fréquenté aucun homme depuis. Sarah quant à elle, n'avait presque aucun souvenir se rapportant à son père, elle avait à peine quatre ans quand ce dernier décéda. On lui avait raconté qu'il avait trouvé la mort durant ses fonctions, brulé vif dans un bâtiment en feu alors qu'il voulait porter secoure à une vieille dame handicapée qu'on avait malencontreusement oubliée.

Une mort à laquelle elle était particulièrement fière maintenant qu'elle y repensait.

À présent il ne manquait à l'appel qu'Elizabeth et Richard.

Pendant que Sirine engageait la discussion avec sa mère à propos de sa robe, Yasmine se renseigna auprès de Marilyn pour connaître la véritable identité de la petite fille qui leur avait ouvert à leur arrivée. Et c'est ce moment que choisit Richard pour refaire son apparition dans la salle. Cette fois-ci bien accompagné d'Elizabeth.

_To be continued..._


End file.
